neworderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Stories Of Izami Uchiha
The Stories behind My original Clan: The Uchiha Manga Coming Soon! (or later, as soon as I figure out how to draw like Masashi Kishimoto) Tails of an Uchiha in Glineor Contents: Chapter 1: Enter The Uchiha 'Chapter 1: Enter The Uchiha' Long ago, before the name Madara (1) had ever been spoken, or even before the name Uchiha was well known; there were many child born after Indra Uchiha (2), decendent of the great Sage of the Six Paths (3) and the Rabbit Goddess (4) before him. These children were all doomed to face the curse of what Indra had left on his relitives, the very same curse that would one day consume the mind of Madara into fighting Hashirama (5).This was the curse for a lust of blood and violence. A curse that every member of the Uchiha had to face whether they knew it or not. The men, the women, and even the childern of the Uchiha Clan all were destined to someday awaken what would become a tool of hatred and darkness. Born into a proud family of the Uchiha Clan's main branch was a single child named Izami. Even at a young age Izami showed signs of true power which aided into the belief that he would one day be the leader of his clan. Despite often being treated like royality Izami never thought of himself as anything special. Through the years of growing up, Izami became popular with many of the other Clan's children, eventually bestfriending a child named Atori who was a member of a family of the Clan's distant branches. As a growing boy he was given special tasks that only families of the main branch were allowed to preform. Tasks that would test his abilities in the fields of combat challenging him to use his inherited techniques of visual paralysis with ninjutsu (6) as well as genjutsu (7) and taijutsu (8). Day in and day out, the young Izami would train but at night, Izami and Atori would meet; both eager to show eachother what they had learned that day. Every night they would spend countless hours teaching and learning eachothers techniques; completely focused on trying to get better, it was no wonder that they had both awaken eachothers Sharingans (9) simultaneously. However even though much good came for the both of them while training at night; without either of them knowing Izami and Atori had been exchanging with eachother speical techiniques that opposite sides of the family had been keeping secret from eachother and as time went by, their inoccent deception started to show during their everday family training sesions. Despite being often questioned of how they learned such techniques by their families, they were able to make up excuses and keep secret what they had been teaching eachother. As their training continued, often enough Izami and Atori both proved to be a skilled shinobi, till one day it was time to have a contest between the children of the main branches and the childern of the distant branches. Of course because Izami and Atori were the most devoted to their ninja arts, they found themselves in the final round facing eachother. With this moment at hand however, what would start as an honest fight to determain who was the better shinobi would soon become the spark of a great change in the Uchiha Clan. Definition Analysis Note: '''These are just simple analysis, for more references go to nartuo.wikia.com. 1) '''Madara: Madara Uchiha (Mah-der-rah/OO-chee-ah) is a member of the Uchiha Clan Reincarntion of Indra Uchiha. Saught to change the Uchiha Clan, and become a very powerful ninja and rule over the Shinobi world. However after being defeated by Hashirama Senju, he was forced to live the rest of his days plotting to change the world by controling the Ten Tails power to cast a Genjutsu called the Infinite Tsukuyomi. 2) Indra Uchiha: Indra Uchiha (In-der-rah) is the first born son of the great Sage of the Six Paths and grandson of the Rabbit Goddess. Indra recieved the most powerful of his father genes including the power of the Sharingan and amung many other things as well. Saught to become the Gaurdian of the Shinobi world but was overlooked and instead his younger brother Asura was chosen. Angered by this Indra would fight Asura out of hate, carring that hate for the rest of his life and spreading it to all his ancestors for many years to come. 3)' Sage of the Six Paths': Born Hagoromo Otsutsuki(Ha-go-rome-O), is seen as a god like figure after creating what is known as Ninsu, as well as the Shinobi world and defeating the Ten Tails, on top of being the son of the Rabbit Goddess. Had two Sons: Indra who was the first born, and Asura, his youngest. 4) Rabbit Goddess: Born Kaguya Otsutsuki (Kag-yah); First Human to ever have and use Chakra. After stealing the forbidden fruit from the Shinju Tree she saught to bring peace to the world of all it's fighting and plague. However once seen as a god, started being feared as a demon after demonstrating her power. Had two sons: Hogoromo; who would become the Gaurdian of the world and known as the Sage of the Six Paths. 5) Hashirama: Hashirama Senju (Ha-she-rah-ma/Sen-jew) is a member of the Senju clan and reincarnation of Asura, son of the Sage of the Six Paths. Fought with Madara Uchiha. 6, 7, 8) Nin, Gen, Tai-jutsu: Three main types of fighting styles used by Shinobi. Ninjutsu consists of using ninja arts that would otherwise not be able to be used by normal humans. Genjutsu consist of using illusions and mind tricks to manipulate an opponent. Taijutsu consists of using physical abilities such as punching and kicking, idealy used for hand to hand close up combat. 9) Sharingan: Sharingan (Shah-rin-gon) is a Kekkei Genki (or inherited jutsu) of the Uchiha Clan that exists in the eyes of the user. It alows the user of the Sharigan to do multiple types and forms of jutsu, including genjutsu's. Weilders of the Sharigan can also sence chakra flow and even make it so the user can predict what their opponent is about to do. The Sharigan appears in the users iris of their eyes as a glowing scarlet/red with a single black pupil in the middle of the eye where one normally would be. There are also between one, two, or even three, extra tear drop shaped pupils in the 0, 120, and 240 degree possitions of the iris. There are also developments of the Sharingan called the Mangekyou Sharingan which can varry in look between many circular paterns. The Sharingan is awaken most commonly by the desire of power or experiences of ample hate or pain.